Commander of My Heart
by Arclight279
Summary: Set during and mostly after S2 finale. Clarke is captured and turned full-on Reaper by those on the Mountain. After procuring her release, can Lexa help Clarke find her way back to herself. That is, can Lexa get back the girl she fell in love with despite what has been done to her and despite everything that threatens to tear them apart? Multi-perspective, Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story comes about from an idea requested by celesse201. I do take requests so feel free to inbox me if you have an idea! Now I will do some explaining briefly beforehand to set the scene so you the reader understands. So bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the characters associated with this work. It is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are products of my imagination (unless otherwise stated) or if real, are used fictitiously and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental. All statements, activities, stunts, descriptions, information and material of any other kind contained herein are included for entertainment purposes only and should not be relied on for accuracy or replicated as they may result in injury.**

The story begins before season three's events have begun to unfold, except with a twist (or two). That delightful first kiss between Clarke & Lexa still happened with all the awkwardness accounted for. Now here's where it gets tricky. The events leading up to the inevitable conclusion of season two continue to follow the timeline as we all witnessed however, as you will see (read) this is where we begin to deviate. If you please reader after you now as we take this journey together into the unknown…

 **Clarke**

Night time on the war front always made me edgy. Admittedly we hadn't exactly been at this all that long, since we begun the march from Ton DC to the mountain, but that still didn't change the fact that my unease rose by the minutes. Despite having roamed through these forests and uncharted land ever since we came down from the Ark, you never knew what to expect or what you were going to get in hostile territory.

I was sharing a tent with Raven but after some brief conversation she had decided to have an early one tonight. Seems that most days take it out of her now thanks in no small part to her injured leg. Looking over at her now as I put the book I had been reading down, I wished I could fall asleep at the drop of a hat like that.

Sadly, I couldn't fall asleep at all tonight so far, I was too on edge and too keyed up for what laid ahead tomorrow. The tent was feeling more than a little claustrophobic at the moment, so I unzipped the flaps and decided to stretch my legs for awhile and enjoy the fresh night air. Other people both Grounder and Sky people were still up some under the glow of torchlight others by fire, but right now I wanted to be alone.

I had more than just this war with the mountain men on my mind as I walked away from the campsite but not so far as to lose sight of it completely. Another such issue that was on my mind was that kiss I shared with Lexa. Hearing her say that she cared about me and seeing the way she was looking at me had me more than a little confused.

I'd come to rely on Lexa's insight and wisdom when it came to this war and leadership in general but I'd never in my wildest dreams would have imagined that kiss happening. To see cold and distant Lexa, Commander of the Grounders open up her heart like that as difficult as it must have been for her was really something.

I'd never kissed another girl before much less considered being with one and now these feelings she had awoken inside me were leaving me more than a little sexually confused. I admired and respected her so much and it hadn't escaped my notice how pretty she was, so why shouldn't I consider it? The only thing that would be different between any of the other sexual interactions I've had in the past is her gender but that's not an issue.

But at the same time, I wasn't just all of a sudden dropping my interest in the opposite sex, hence why I was so confused. Especially when you throw in the recent ordeal I've gone through with the break up and death of Finn. I sighed as I faced a tree focusing solely on it's rough bark before looking back up at the campsite once more. It was time to go back, I'd wallowed out here long enough, for one night at least.

Taking a step to the side to move around the tree, I let out a small sound of surprise when a rag was hastily shoved onto my mouth muting the sound coming out of my mouth. Using my hands I tried to grab the rag and pull away from covering my mouth and nose to no avail. I bucked with all the remaining strength I had, as I begun to feel drowsy.

I heard an angry curse muttered from behind me when I made contact with my attacker's foot but it wasn't enough to shake his grip as I faded into unconsciousness.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed as my surroundings begun to come into focus. My vision clearing and my hearing returning slowly. The room was bland and non-descript. Grey walls with no windows or pictures or anything on them. I looked to be in the centre of the room, I couldn't tell what was behind me as I was strapped to a bench on a 45 degree angle, unable to move anything really other than my head.

I could see a couple of tables pushed against a wall to the side with a computer and lab equipment spread across them. I gulped when I saw some syringes and chemicals and I was starting to feel even worse about where this was going. I'm pretty sure they didn't tie me up for some light bondage is all I'm saying.

My random musings about the predicament I found myself in was cut short when the door that was directly in front of me and several feet away opened. Striding through the door was none other than the President's son. I managed to see some guards out in the hallway before the door closed again, leaving me alone with him.

He strode up to me and eyed me off as if observing a test specimen in a laboratory and believe me when I tell you that the irony was not lost on me. I didn't have to wait too long for him to break the silence, "So Clarke, here we are again," he gestured with a sweeping motion of both arms outward, "together at last."

He paused for a moment as if hoping that the terror of the situation would seep into my body through my pores, "I won't bore you to death as I'm sure you have a pretty good idea of where this is going," he said as he gestured theatrically to the tables to his left, "but the long and the short of it is I wanted a different test subject for the Reaper program. All of our previous...applicants have all been Grounders as you call them."

I turned my head to the side to see him filling up a syringe with a reddish liquid as he continued to speak, "We've had good success with them so far, but to be able to test on a varied genetic subset well that was an opportunity too good to pass up."

He was now standing in front of me as he finished up his speech, "You be subject #1 for your people, well that's just a bonus. Think about what it'll do to your mother and your friends when they see you charging at them intent on killing them, crazed with bloodlust," he stared at me dead in the eyes now, "this is going to be fun."

I felt the syringe placed against my neck and felt the slight pressure and prick of my skin as that liquid was injected into my bloodstream and I now knew it was only downhill from here. He soon left the room without so much as a word and I was left to deal with this poison travelling inside me.

At first I felt a degree of pain but this was quickly overridden by an overwhelming feeling of bliss and contentment. All of my worries and troubles had disappeared thanks to whatever that was that he injected me with. As there was no clock in the room or any other means of telling the time, I couldn't be sure of how much time had actually passed. But soon I begun to have an itch I couldn't scratch in the figurative sense.

I started to feel dizzy and tired like everything else was moving at normal speed around me but I was perceiving it slowly. I was feeling nauseous which was really conflicting with the hunger I was feeling now. This feeling only begun to intensify and soon I was dry retching which was painful when strapped in so tightly as I was.

Just when I thought it was going to be too much, I was both relieved and sickened when HE walked in through the door. Once again he was alone and I cursed silently for being tied up. I wanted to tear his head off for putting me through this. I'm not talking about the usual mad at someone rage. I'm talking full-on bridezilla mode here.

He said nothing as he walked over with the syringe filled with that same red liquid once more and I hated myself for wanting him to inject me with it. He noticed me eyeing it off, "You want some more Clarke?" He had a shit eating grin on his face which I wanted to smack off, "No I'm good."

He just chuckled at this, "That wasn't a very believable lie Clarke." He spun my bench around so I was facing the wall behind me. This wall had a big screen adorning it and a small projector now in front of me. "You're going to watch some footage I've put together Clarke and some footage I've discovered. It'll help make you into an even deadlier version of Reaper than ever before."

He pulled a small remote from his pocket and presumably clicked play as some footage of soldiers demonstrating combat manoeuvres begun to play. The sound was low for the time being however. Returning the remote to his pocket he pulled out a scalpel, "Only when you've finished watching will you get another hit, so I better put this out of the way so you can concentrate fully."

He stepped closer to me and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Oh and by the way, the scalpel is for when your eyes close. Keep them open, stay alert and you won't get cut," the menacing tone to his voice not at all subtle. He turned the sound up and pulled up chair to monitor me.

This soon became routine for me over whatever length of time had passed. I had been snatched early on before we'd really made any progress on the mountain at all, but all thoughts of anything else beyond me situation were being driven clear. It was made clear to me that in order to get a fix, I had to kill.

I was so full of rage and pent up energy I didn't think it would be a problem. I needed an outlet to express myself now that everything had been taking from and focused into this singular desire, to kill. There was no need to speak any more. I just growled my displeasure usually especially when I was put on display.

HE would usually have a bunch of Reapers myself included fighting it out until there was only one left standing and the winner would get another fix. I made sure it was me, always me. He placed a mirror in front of me on day and despite my body having scars, bruises and some unhealed cuts I cared about any of that no longer.

I had the blood of my latest victim dripping from my mouth after I'd torn his throat out with my teeth, the tang of the blood calming me slightly. "I have some news for you Clarke my shining success, it appears you'll be getting to let loose outside the bunker. So don't do anything I wouldn't do," he whispered before jabbing my neck once more with the red liquid and then again with another liquid causing me to pass out instantly.

I wasn't prepared for when I woke up however. I could hear the sounds of the forest around me and a gentle shaking of my shoulders, "Wake up Clarke we must get you away from here."

My eyes snapped open and I sprang up into a crouch snarling at my adversary who had moved back to a safe distance. "It's okay, you're safe now Clarke," this voice sounded familiar. I had a connection with this female once. She was taking slow steps towards me and I snarled at her causing her to stop.

I watched her unsheathe a sword and hold it in a manner suggesting she may attack me, "I don't want to hurt you Clarke but I will if I have to," this girl with her face smeared with warpaint and her confident stance said to me as we slowly circled each other for the battle that was going to happen.

 **A/N: Alright! So that's the start of it. Let me know what you thought with feedback and don't forget to follow and/or favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome feedback. Definitely makes it all worth it knowing that each and every one of you appreciates and likes what I've been writing. Anywho, onto part two now!**

 **Lexa**

The events leading up to this particular moment I had foreseen for the large part. Making a deal with those brutes hiding in the mountain was a strategic decision nothing more. They offered a way for me to save the lives of my people so I took it. At the expense of Clarke's people but they were not my concern. Only my people and Clarke mattered to me.

I myself do not know the exact events surrounding the demise of Mt Weather having got my people to safety long before then. I suspect only those who were present of the Sky people at present know the whole story. Do not think for a second I slept easy after that bargain had been struck. I felt rather unclean of body & soul having made such a deal. Not all the scrubbing in the world could remove that stain.

Not to mention the fact that I had no idea what had become of Clarke. That is until now. As she assessed me as we circled, waiting for the opening to attack me, a feral glint in her eyes. She'd kill me if given even half a chance now that she was nothing short of a rabid animal that they'd turned her into.

I did wish I could resurrect those Mountain Men so they could taste the steel my blade was made of once more over and over again for defiling my Clarke. Despite having drawn my blade I didn't want to entertain the thought of having to use it on her. She had to be in there somewhere. If the roles were reversed she wouldn't give up on me. Not because she loved me quite the same way I loved her (although I did hope to change that with time) but because it was who she was.

She always made her choices so that everyone could benefit. She'd taught me a whole new way of leading my people. Some of the decisions she'd swayed me on I chose them not only because they were the right thing to do but also I had hoped to impress her and win her over. To show her that I wasn't some savage who was incapable of compassion and to show her that change was indeed possible. So owed it to her to try and rescue her from herself and what had been done to her.

I dropped my blade and raised my fists, a clear showing that I was planning on taking her alive. This did not go unnoticed and only seemed to enrage her. Her arms thrust down by her sides, her fingers now curled around like claws as she screeched at me loudly before charging straight at me with reckless abandon.

I dodged with a roll to my right just as she was about to make contact with me. I rose quickly to my feet to see her slide to a halt and turn in my direction now. She growled at me now like some beast before trying again, except this time she approached slower already having learnt from her previous error.

She took a swing at me and I blocked that hit, using my forearm to deflect the strike. Pain lanced across the opposite side of my face though as her other hand struck me viper quick. I stumbled but kept my arms up to protect myself from the blows that were raining on me now. I needed to strike back otherwise this wasn't going to end as fast as I'd been hoping.

Sneaking a peek at an opening I lashed out with my foot at her knee which gave myself some breathing space despite taking a hit in the process. I needed to make this advantage count. I ran and tackled her to the ground and as we slammed into the detritus beneath us, we rolled around, both struggle to assert dominance over the other.

Disastrously, I found myself on my back pinned down as she straddled me. I'd imagined this very scenario with her on top of me in a completely different context. I grabbed both her wrists as she attempted to claw my eyes out and I lifted my head striking her nose with my forehead, the air now punctuated with her yowl of pain.

I did see stars for a moment or two before I worked to press my advantage. She took an inebriated swing at me which I thankful got out of the way of before I quickly wrapped an arm around her neck to cut off her air supply. I wrapped my legs around her torso with the hope that our combined weight would drag us both to the ground.

Her strength was impressive however as she tried to pull my arms now wrapped around her from her throat. She ran backwards and slammed my back into a tree in an attempt to dislodge me. Again and again she tried this but I refused to let go. I could see her strength waning as her oxygen diminished and moments later we crashed to the ground, the fight quickly leaving her.

"Shhh go to sleep for now my love," I said to her, pressing a kiss into her hair as I felt her go limp in my arms. I pushed her dead weight off of me and remained laying down on my back, trying to catch my breath after all that.

Eventually I rose to my feet and after a quick search, located my blade and sheathed it once more. Clarke of course hadn't moved at all since she passed out and now I had a small journey ahead of me. Even though it was an almighty struggle, I managed to get her onto my horse, the two of us now riding back to Polis.

I got more than a curious stare or two as I rode through the streets. Many called out or bowed respectfully as I made my way back to the tower. "Heda, why do you have the leader of the Sky People's daughter with you?" Titus asked me as I walked in essentially carrying Clarke, one of her arms placed around my shoulders.

I answered but did not look his way, "That Reaper disturbance outside of Polis was Clarke here. I need her hands & feet bound and I need guards outside her cell all day long."

Titus bowed and then clapped his hands, "Understood Heda." Two underlings appeared and took Clarke off my hands. I followed them down to the cell and watched as she was bound. When it was to my satisfaction I said, "When she wakes I wish to be alerted immediately."

Without waiting to see if my commands were followed, just expecting it, I strode away making my way to my chambers. As usual, Titus waited until the doors were closed before he begun to discuss pressing matters. I instituted this policy when I took over because I only wanted the rest of Polis to know anything when it came from my mouth.

Titus sighed, "I still don't understand why you had to go and deal with the Reapers on your own Heda." I looked at him just staring for a few seconds which I think unnerved him just a little, "I feel responsible for them. None of my people should have to be put through that and I wouldn't ask someone else to do anything I wouldn't do. I lead from the front."

"So why did you bring her back but kill the others?" I gave him a glare which I usually reserved to those who questioned my motives, "You know why," was all I said in response. I turned away before he could see me blush.

The politics and hierarchy in place made this necessary as others were always looking to get ahead and possibly usurp me. So I always needed to be one step ahead of them. "Heda, certain nations of the coalition are requesting greater shares of the spoils. Although demand it is probably a more apt description."

I had been staring out at the view from high up in my tower as Titus spoke to me. It was so peaceful and majestic up here. I fully intended for Clarke to see this when she recovered and shared my chambers. "Let me guess...the nation that is most vociferous with this is the Ice Nation?"

"You are as beautiful as you are wise mighty Heda," was all he said in reply which was confirmation. Just as an eagle flew by my window an idea struck me.

I turned now to face Titus, "Send word to the heads of state of these disgruntled nations that I wish to speak with them in private and let's see if we can settle this nonsense, discreetly."

 **A/N: So that's it for part two. Let me know what you thought as we things really start to warm up. Let's just say with the Ice Queen about to come onto the scene, Lexa's definitely going to have her hands full with the coalition and Clarke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm going to start off by saying, that last episode was something. But fear not loyal readers, I will go down with this ship! The spirit of the Commander will live on through our literary endeavours! I love them as a couple too much to not continue to ship them now and in the future. Which is a nice way to say if you haven't already done so, check out my other Clexa fanfiction 'A Kiss Before The War'. You will not be disappointed! Anyway, onto the next part now.**

 **Lexa**

As I waited outside of the door to the cells which were a select few I kept at the bottom of my tower in Polis. I had been in there early talking to Clarke as I waited for those disgruntled heads of state to arrive. It was my hope that as part of the rehabilitation process that by sharing some of the memories Clarke and I had together it would bring her back to herself. Of course I wasn't so naive as to think that would be all that was required.

Soon enough, the Ice Queen arrived and by her lonesome no doubt by design. But shortly after she is followed by the representatives of the Desert Clan, the Shallow Valley, the Plains Riders and the Rock line. Although I shouldn't be too surprised that the nations that struggle for certain resources would be easily swayed by her half truths and empty promises.

"Why have we been summoned at this hour and own here of all places Lexa?" The Ice Queen said with a snobbish air almost as if it was an inconvenience for her to be summoned.

"I am your Commander and you will address me as such. It also matters not when I summon you, I call and you come it's that simple. But I do have something to show you all if you'll follow me," opening the door as I finish my words. I lead them through to Clarke's cell where I stand in front of her now.

"Is that the girl from those people from the sky?" A hint of disbelief creeping into the Ice Queen's tone now. Sensing our presence and drawn by the noise, Clarke lunges towards us with a snarl, only stopped from getting closer to the group I've assembled by the short length of the chains around her ankles.

I earlier had her arms unbound to give her more freedom to move and for this little demonstration I had planned. I turned to the side and swept my hand out in a dramatic gesture, "As you can see this is what the Mountain Men did to the girl I love. But I am going to bring her back to being the person she once was."

The clan leaders were standing side by side and I walked slowly past each of them as I continued to speak, "I saved our people from these monsters who now rot in hell and all of you have the nerve to sow the seeds of defiance with your backroom politics! Let me show you what will await you and any other treasonous renegades you harbour."

With a snap of my fingers, two loyal subjects drag a prisoner, a murderer from one of the other cells down the hall. I had him moved here specifically for this demonstration, otherwise there'd be no way I'd have such scum under my roof.

As I watch them drag him down towards us he attempts to break free and assaults those dragging him. With a slight shake of my head I walk calmly over to him and with a swift punch to his gut, I end his struggle. What a filthy vile human being and I'm not just talking about the smell.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" He asks right before he spits at me. Bad move on his part.

I unshackle him quickly as my helpers open Clarke's cell which allows me to toss him in there. I throw him a key which he catches with a look of utter confusion. "Unlock her chains and if you can defeat her you can go free."

The silly man wastes no time in doing so after he'd spent a few seconds eyeing up Clarke. Given the size and stature difference he probably thought he was as good as free. Big mistake.

She lets him unshackle her and allows him to move back a few paces almost to be sporting but I know better. She's playing with him from the get go. He charges at her and lands a few well executed strikes but they seemingly have no effect on Clarke. I'm sure she'll bruise later on but now that she's getting to release some of that pent up energy, nothing will stop her now.

She wraps a hand around his throat and slams him against the nearest wall, not once but twice. Despite being dazed, he takes another swing at Clarke which she expertly dodges and slams one of her fists into his side. He hunches over to that side, exposing himself more, but Clarke doesn't let up.

She pulls him away from the wall and slams a blow right into one of his kidneys. He must be feeling all kinds of pain now as she lets him stand back up. Even though I am horrified by the beast that she is for the moment, I like seeing Clarke so powerful and sexy. As her adversary raises his head, a swift roundhouse kick floors him.

He's backing away from her now and she stalks over to him and picks him up, setting him unsteadily to his feet. "Now," is all I say to her. I see her watching me, completely unconcerned by her opponent, a look of understanding crossing her face as she punches him square in the chest, right above his heart.

His body flies across the cell and hits the wall, now unmoving and with a glazed look that stares directly at those watching, chillingly haunting to see life snuffed out as such. "What is the meaning of this!?"

You guessed that that outburst came from the Ice Queen. I grab her behind the nape of her neck and shove her against the bars. Clarke sensing more prey runs over and snaps that the Ice Queen with her teeth, but only stops from making contact when I raise my hand in a universal stop gesture. But I keep the cold bitch pressed against the bars.

"Keep up with what you're doing and you'll be the next one who enters that cell only to come out as a corpse." I turn around to look at the other clan leaders, "Anyone else object to the supplies/resources they are given?" All shake their heads, "Anyone else still feel like usurping me?" More head shaking. Satisfied I nod as I turn around and with a shove, release the Ice Queen.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my sight."

 **A/N: So that's it for this 3** **rd** **part. A touch on the short side but I promise the next part will be longer and with all the feels we know and love from this ship. This is just the beginning as we are warming up now so that it gets hotter than Lexa & Clarke's final romp beneath the sheets. Don't forget to leave me some of that good stuff known as feedback. It really is much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. So keep it coming! Along with the follows/favorites for those who haven't done so thus far!**

 **Lexa**

The days were beginning to blend into one another. Rumours were still flying about the instability of the coalition. The majority of it was utter nonsense. But there always is a kernel of truth behind every rumour. I'd quashed the most overt form of disharmony with my display involving Clarke in front of certain clan leaders but it was merely a bandage over a gaping wound.

Civil unrest was about with old feuds and squabbles mixed in with the distrust of the Sky people made for a dangerous cocktail of crime and aggravation which was now finding its way to Polis. This was certainly concerning for me but it wasn't the first thing on my mind these days.

I'd made very little progress where Clarke was concerned. Her condition hadn't worsened but there was very little improvement. Lately, she'd been showing signs of the absence of that poison which the mountain men had been pumping through her veins which gave her that animalistic edge only found with Reapers.

She growled and snapped frequently along with pulling at her restraints until her wrists were raw. She sweated profusely especially on her forehead which gave her hair a matted appearance. Her hands often shook and every so often she was visibly sick from her mouth. I cringed every time she wailed in agony, each cry driving another dagger into my heart.

I'd just spent the last hour or so cleaning her slowly, savouring every inch of her body, the sweetest eye candy for me. She stopped trying to hurt me every time I touched her, her eyes following my movements at first wary but now with a hint of amusement.

"I remember the first moment that I can say that I truly fell in love with you Clarke. Would you like to hear it?" A grunt was all the confirmation I needed.

"My people and I were outside of Arkadia fully intent on seeing justice delivered for all those people that boy Finn killed. I believe he was looking for you when he committed that atrocity if I remember correctly." I was running a hand down her flattened stomach, my fingers tracing the scars which now littered her torso.

"Blood needed to have blood to paraphrase the saying of my people. You had feelings for this boy, I could see it in your eyes and despite what he meant to you, and despite what you knew what it would do to you, you granted him a mercy by taking his life yourself." I placed a kisses on her torso in no particular pattern. It sounded like she purred contentedly as I looked up into her eyes now, her gaze sharply meeting mine.

"When I saw what you had done and I decreed that Blood had had blood, that was when I fell in love with you Clarke." I placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into my touch. "To see the strength you possessed intermingled with your external beauty, you chipped away at my carefully erected fortress."

I placed my other hand on her other cheek so now I was cupping her face, "I'd always been taught that love was a weakness and that it made you blind. I bought into that after Costia was taken from me. Thinking that by loving her, I'd put her in harm's way and that I could and should never love again for fear of history repeating itself."

I sighed looking down at the ground for a moment, collecting my thoughts as I did so, "But I now know that those teachings were a lie. Through your actions, your personality and your pretty words you've restored my sight. You make me a better Commander. You see something inside of me that I thought was lost forever and I never want to let you down."

I brush strands of her hair out of her face, a rare smile tugging at my lips, "The darkness that forever follows me around disappears when you are in my life. I'm not haunted by the demons of my past and you've given me new purpose. To create a world in which all can live freely and peacefully, but I can only do that with you by my side."

I drop my hands and sigh. All of these speeches, all of these words that I've used to try and get through to Clarke as the poison is erased from her system seemingly have no effect. If she was coherent and evil, beating the words out of her is more up my alley. I'm desperately trying to do what she would do in my shoes. But I'm not sure I could ever live up to her.

I turn to walk away despondently when I hear a noise from behind me. I stop and really focus on listening, "L...l...lex...lexa?"

I turn around abruptly, crossing the floor quickly so that I'm standing back in front of Clarke. I could have sworn she just said my name.

 **Clarke**

Rip…

Tear…

Angry…

Kill…

Blood…

Must…

Have…

Blood…

These thoughts continually swirling around in my head. A poisonous miasma blocking out everything else. The need and the want to kill is strong. My blood runs hot, pumping wildly through my veins. Can't stay still, but can't move wither. Must fight those that bind me!

I like that touch. Who is that girl who keeps visiting me? She's always polite and speaks kindly to me. I like her voice, she seems familiar to me. She speaks this name Clarke a lot. She directs that name at me. Is that my name? That is my name!

I don't know where I am, but I know who I am and that I'm with Lexa? Images flash through my mind over the things I've done. The many people I killed. Oh god! The way that some of them suffered as I tore into them literally with reckless abandon. All to satisfy my cravings. All for another shot of that good stuff.

The stuff that makes me strong, that makes me feel good. The stuff that chases away the pain inside my head that radiates out to my limbs. Pain...nothing but pain. I don't like this. I don't like this. I DON'T LIKE THIS!

There's bugs crawling all over my skin, vomit once covered my front. The smell, nauseating. The softest touches feather my stomach. I see her kissing me, and I feel funny inside but in a good way. I see how pretty she is but also the melancholy that surrounds her like a halo. Is she my saviour? Is she my angel? My salvation?

"Lexa?" My throat raw from the shouting I must have been doing gives my voice a raspy quality. She races back to me. "Talk to me Clarke!"

"Water...please."

I see her quickly bring a cup to my lips and I drink greedily, draining the cup in no time. She unbinds my feet and then my wrists. I instantly collapse to the ground, fatigue setting in. She hoists one of my arms over her shoulder and takes my weight. She calls out in the Grounder tongue I assume for help but my head feels like it weights a thousand pounds so I can only see the ground and my limp feet.

My eyelids feel like they weigh even more and I struggle to keep them open as she drags me with her. I must have blacked out at some stage because the next thing I know, I'm being laid down onto a soft bed which feels amazing on my aching muscles. I feel my boots hastily removed and the remnants of my tattered clothes torn away, leaving me in nothing but my underwear.

At this point I'm beyond tired for modesty and I'm soon out like a light. Tomorrow is another day. I have no idea what awaits me but I hope for better things. I sleep fitfully as nightmares plague me. Bloodstained victims chant all sorts of vitriol at me, pointing calling me a murderer. I try to run, I try to hide but there's nowhere I can go to escape.

I wake up with a scream, drenched in a cold sweat which is offset by the warm arms that snake around me now. "It is alright my sweet. I'm here for you, I shall always be here for you," I hear Lexa say as I relax into her embrace, still visibly shaken by the images I saw.

 **A/N: Okay so next installment is now out! This came to me really quick and I thought, these guys and dolls deserve the next piece earlier than usual, so thank you all for the support and for you being you! To drop a small hint as to what is to come next, we'll start to see the changes that will begin to affect Clarke on her continued road to recovery, along with an old foe putting Lexa on notice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New installment time! I love hearing what you all have to say as this story takes shape. Don't forget those follows/favorites if you haven't already done so! Don't be shy either, leave a review and tell me what you thought! This is a fan requested idea, so if you have an idea you'd love to see take shape send me a pm and we'll go from there! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Lexa**

I haven't cried in a very long time. Not since Costia was taken from me. I didn't think it'd be possible for me to feel such a deep swell of emotion that would move me to tears. So I was certainly surprised when I felt a tear or two leaking out of my eyes as I held her in my arms after she'd woke up screaming.

I had her back finally, but the question now that faced me was, would the Clarke that came back to me now be the same one I'd once known? For once I didn't take pleasure in the fact that I'd had something I'd been dreaming about for quite some time now. Here was Clarke, in my bed and practically naked.

But I was just content to hold her and rock her back to sleep. I murmured a soothing song in the tongue of my people and it had the desired effect as I felt her ease back into the peaceful unconsciousness that only slumber can bring. I eased her into a more comfortable position as I laid with her.

She still had that scent which was unmistakeably Clarke, a sweet, feminine flowery fragrance. I sighed letting out a relieved breath, silently promising that I'd never leave her side again. That I would protect her from any and all that sought to do her harm. I'd lock her up in my room if it came to such drastic measures.

There was a loud knocking at the door, which caused Clarke to stir but did not rouse her thankfully. I gently removed my arms from around her and silently crossed the room to open the door, to see who dared to disturb me now of all times. Swiftly opening the door revealed who the culprit was,

"What is it?" I snapped. "Forgive me Heda for the intrusion but there is something you must see," Titus said to me, a hint of urgency in his tone. I still held onto the door with every intention of closing it from the inside as I replied, "Not now Titus. I have more important matters to deal with."

It didn't escape my notice as he moved on the spot to catch a glimpse of Clarke laying peacefully in my bed. "She is more important than a threat addressed directly to you?" He gestured angrily with his arm, thrusting it in her direction but managing to keep his voice down. "Do not let your feelings and desire cloud your judgement." He shook his head with some vigour, "I refuse to let that temptress be your downfall!"

I closed the door behind me as I stepped out of my chambers, mostly so we would not disturb Clarke but also so this insolence would go no further, "Do not speak to me this way again. But now that you have informed me of the threat, I may as well go and investigate what you wanted me to see."

I followed Titus through to the throne room, a place where I not only conducted the important meetings and announcements but a place where I spent a great deal of time thinking too. The guards posted at either side of the large doorway nodded deferentially but otherwise kept their rigid defensive stances as Titus pushed open the large ornate door.

The room had been recently cleaned and was otherwise no different from any other day apart from one new addition to the room. A simple box, more of a crate really that was unremarkable on the outside. I did however recognise the design, one I'd seen one too many times before. My blood instantly chilled as I crossed the room quickly.

Inside the box was a small piece of parchment on which a simple message written in flowing cursive script was transcribed:

'We sent you her head. How long until we send hers?'

A white hot fury, gripped a hold of my limbs as I wrenched the box angrily from it's position on my throne, tossing it across the room and causing it to smash to pieces. Those Azgeda dogs, how dare they remind me of what they did to Costia?

The note wasn't just in reference to the murder which took my previous love from me. It was a threat to harm Clarke as well. I blanched visibly no doubt in that moment. Clarke, who I had just left sleeping, alone and unguarded in my room. I quickly grabbed the sword that was positioned next to my throne as I charged back toward my room.

 **Clarke**

I woke to unfamiliar surroundings in a room. A room which judging by the décor and the number of weapons available could very well be Lexa's. I listened to Lexa's soothing song which she sang to me, her arms wrapped around me, comforting me lulling me back into a deep sleep.

This was a side of Lexa I'd not seen much of. True, I had glimpsed in brief patches her feelings for me. She'd told me that she cared for me but nothing this intimate had taken place between us before, other than the one kiss we shared, which seemed like an eternity ago. When I eventually drifted back to sleep, I was no longer haunted by the blood, death and screams of my victims. At times, it was like watching the scenes in the 3rd person, like having an out of body experience. I was there to some degree but also not there.

I watched myself from nearby transform into this creature, this snarling bloodthirsty girl, who ended the lives of her victims in many different forms. Tearing them limb from limb, ripping throats out with my teeth, strangulation even bludgeoning them to death with my bare hands.

These mental scars I'd have to carry with me and live with for the rest of my life. I couldn't understand how anyone could deal with the taking of someone else's life innocent or otherwise and yet my hands were stained as red as the blood that I know had been smeared on my palms both literally and now figuratively.

I know I'd even been hunted once or twice and was merely defending myself but the bad still outweighed the good. I heard a creak of the door leading into the room and my eyes snapped open. I was facing towards the open door which led out to the balcony, a light breeze drifting inwards. One perk of my 'reaperfication' was that my senses were highly tuned now.

I detected two different sets of feet making their way across the room now, slowly. Judging by the noise that they were making, which still wasn't much to begin with, one of those approaching was not Lexa. She was very stealthy and light footed, a master at her craft. These two might have been skilful also, but they mustn't have thought it'd take much to sneak up on me.

Without so much as a warning, I rolled out of the bed and onto the floor just as a sword stabbed into the bed where just a moment earlier I'd been laying. As if I'd taken several shots of espresso at once, anger now pumped through my veins, my gaze taking on a red tint. "You shouldn't have done that," was all I said to my would be killers.

They were two men, with various Grounder markings splayed across parcels of exposed flesh. I'm sure the markings detailed which clan they were from but at that moment I couldn't have cared less. Every thought pulsing through me now told me to kill them for trying to kill me. The small voice telling me to exercise caution was been silenced by the all consuming rage.

I grabbed a nearby weapon, a curved blade and took on a crouched stance, so I could remain light on my feet. I gave my wrist a spin, twirling the blade as if to say 'Let's do this' as they stalked toward me. As I watched the cocky smiles creep onto their faces, one of them took a swing and I parried the blow effectively, the metal on metal contact sending out a shrill through the room.

The force of the blow travelled down through my arm as I held him back, before swinging his blade downward. The sequence of events triggered a brief flashback of sword attack and defence. This all happened in the blink of an eye thankfully because any longer may have meant losing my head. I ducked and begun a swift battle with the second attacker.

I had to keep moving back so I could remain out of the reach of his co-killer. That is until I found myself out on the balcony. They had me cornered. Or so they thought. The second attacker lunged at me and as I expertly avoided the blade, a swift kick sent him over the edge, a scream confirming his rapid plummet to his eventual death.

Back to one-on-one now and the other attacker was in no mood to underestimate me as his friend had. Blows were traded and blocked and not just swordplay either. I was sure to be bruised from this encounter. Eventually, it seemed as though it was going to be a case of whoever tired first would lose this battle.

A sloppy thrust allowed me to knock his blade from his hand before I kicked him where it hurts men the most. Reduced to his knees now, I held my blade under his chin, lifting it so he could look me in the eyes, "Who sent you?"

Even though I couldn't understand the words, I could understand the intent and it was pretty clear that he wasn't going to tell me anything, not in a language I could understand. A part of me knew that I should spare him and let Lexa question him. But I was still under the influence of the murderous rage that had taken a hold of me.

It was as the doors slammed open once again that concealed the sounds of the blade being drawn across his throat, a splash of blood landing on my torso. I looked up as the body fell back onto the floor to see that it was Lexa who had barged in, weapon drawn, mouth wide open as she took in the scene in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexa**

A few moments of tense silence passed as I watched Clarke standing there next to the body of that Azgeda scum who presumably attempted to kill her. She was still dressed in nothing but the underwear I'd left her in. Blood was splashed across her midsection, hers or his I couldn't be certain. The curved blade, my curved blade still gripped tightly in her right hand.

I took some steps forward before she spoke, "Who were they?" Her eyes remained glued on the deceased laid out in front of her in an awkward position of death.

"They? I only see one corpse." Her chin raises and her gaze meets mine for a few seconds before she looks over her shoulder at the balcony, "The other one had a leap of faith," was all she said in response.

I hadn't quite noticed it until now amidst the blood and the scars which painted her body now, but it was clean there was definition and tone to her musculature now, but to an extreme sense. Strong, sexy and still feminine. I sheathed the blade I was carrying at my hip and closed the remaining distance between us.

"You're safe now Clarke," I said as I closed both my hands around the one of hers that gripped the blade. I was met with some resistance but she yielded eventually. I tossed it aside, the metal clanging loudly on the hard floor and pulled her into my arms.

"Who were they?" She repeats as we remain in our embrace. I pull back reluctantly so she can see me as I speak to her, "They were two low rungs on the Azgeda totem pole so to speak. Sent to try and take you from me."

Her gaze travels back down to the prone body who she recently sent to his maker, "How can you tell where there from? Or what I mean to say is how can I tell for future reference?"

I took a step back and crouched down next to the corpse as I spoke, "I recognise this one that is how I know, but..." I roll the body over and pull up the shirt to reveal a tattoo placed on his shoulder blade, "Each member of each clan when they come of age receives the mark of that clan as a show of loyalty and commitment to that clan. They don't all get them in the same place but that's one sure fire way to tell where they are from."

I stand back up my eyes never leaving Clarke, trying to assess where to go from here. Even though I had no idea what I was expecting when Titus insisted I come take a look at the 'message' that had been left for me, it was foolish to have left her alone. I felt guilty for having made such a vow and only moments after, I break it and it almost leads to her death. Never again.

"I'll have some clothes brought here to replace yours and we'll get you cleaned up," I duck my head outside and relay my instructions onward to the nearest subject who will see that my bidding is done by the appropriate individuals before I head back to Clarke who hasn't moved an inch.

"From there, I shall carry on my day as usual except wherever I go, you go. I won't risk your safety again. Come along now."

She shakes her head, "No. I can't stay here Lexa." I step towards her again and place both hands on her shoulders. I'll shake some sense into her if I have to, "You can and you will. This is not up for discussion Clarke."

She pushes my arms away and takes a step back, "Excuse me? It's not safe for me here. I need to go back to my people, to help them out. At least back there, there'll be no chance of any of your enemies getting to me." She goes to walk past me but I grip her nearest arm firmly,

"I'll lock you back up if I have to, to keep you safe if that's what it takes!" My voice raising a touch. She shrugs out of my grip, a look of anger once again on her face, "Damn it Lexa! You can't just dictate my life when it suits you! What gives you the right anyway?" Her voice increasing in volume to match mine as well.

We stare at each other silently for a moment before she shakes her head and continues to walk on by. She's almost out the door…

"Because I love you!" I blurt out.

She stops in her tracks. Still not facing me and I look down towards the floor. A hot traitorous tear leaks from an eye, slowly trailing down my cheek. Even though I don't see her, I hear her cross the room until she's standing in front of me again. A finger under my chin raises my gaze so I'm looking directly into her eyes.

I turn my head to the side, not want to let her see me cry, but she uses both hands to cup my face so I can't look anywhere but at her. "My God, you really do don't you?" I nod in what little restricted movement my head has at the moment,

"I may be the Commander of my people Clarke, but you are the Commander of my heart."

Before she's given a chance to respond, my lips are crushed against hers. Her arms now wrap themselves around my neck and I slide a hand up into her golden locks to keep her close.

My tongue darts out and caresses her lips, wanting entry into her mouth. She doesn't deny me entry as I deepen the kiss, a small moan escaping my lips when she responds passionately, our tongues engaged in a dance. This is only the second time we've kissed but it's even better than the first as neither of us makes a move to end it, not until we're both breathing deeply from the lack of oxygen.

My hands rest at her hips now and her hands are still behind my head as we smile at each other in that way that only seems reserved for lovers. "Can you see why I want you here? No, why I need you here. Stay with me and we can do wonderful things together for our people. Stay and I'll give you the world Clarke." I use one hand to gesture towards the balcony, her eyes following my gesture before returning to me.

My head and my heart hopeful of a bright future with the girl I'm madly in love with.

 **Clarke**

Life was so much simpler on the Ark. But when we were still in space. There were no Grounders to conflict with on a daily basis. There was no kidnappings, murder or broken hearts (well not much of the last one anyway). Nowadays, I felt so mixed up about almost everything.

Today's problems it seemed were an attempt to kill me to get at Lexa and Lexa told me she loved me. Heavy emotional stuff coming at me from both ends of the spectrum. Truthfully, I hadn't felt much in the way of real emotion other than anger for awhile now. That is until she kissed me.

It was like being struck by lightning, all this emotion, all this feelings which had become dormant because of what had been done to me, had coming roaring back to life. Slamming into my body at full force. That kiss...well I think I have some idea what it must have been like for sleeping beauty. Did I love Lexa?

I know my feelings had been heading in that direction leading up to the assault on Mt Weather. Now with her giving me my humanity back and her proclamation of love, I wanted to say yes, I did love her. The way she makes me feel, just from how she looks at me it's amazing. This is only amplified when she touches me. I can only imagine what the sex between us would be like. Now there's a thought which never fails to bring a blush to my cheeks.

Just because I felt this way about her though, didn't mean that I had to stay. If anything, I needed to leave now more than ever. I'd only jeopardise her leadership if I stayed. Besides, what would I actually do all day if I did stay? Would her people even respect me for the skills that I could bring? Or would they always see me as nothing more than the Commander's girlfriend? Someone to be humoured because they'd be fearful of what Lexa might do to them if they didn't indulge me when she was around.

At least if I went back to the Ark, I could continue to improve on my medical skills as well as continue to smooth over relations with the Grounders as we worked towards longer lasting peace between our people.

I had to leave and I had to do it when Lexa was unable to stop me, because I had no doubt she'd be watching me like a hawk and not leaving my side from now on. She had filled me in about the Azgeda threat and the story behind their 'message'. About how they'd killed her former love Costia and sent her Costia's head in a box.

So it was decided by me, that I'd leave in the early hours of the morning. That way I could still get some sleep and continue to play along with the ruse that I was staying and I'd get some rest out of it as I had quite the trip to make on foot.

I slipped into the outfit that Lexa had made for me, a tunic that fitted my form for comfort and manoeuvrability as she put it. She's had someone come in and take measurements so she could have more made up for me as she continued to spoil me. Would this be what my life would be like if I stayed here?

I did like it more than I'd admit out loud how I liked her making me feel special. Now dressed and with two blades sheathed criss-crossed across my back, "I Love you Lexa," I kissed her on the cheek, "May we meet again."

No one was really moving around at this time of the morning other than the usual contingent of night guard who paid me little attention as I made my way out of the tower and through a deserted Polis. Outside of the Grounder city the glowing flowers stood out even more so than usual in the light early morning rays.

I picked a bright purple flower and placed it in my hair before continuing on my way. I wonder what Lexa would think of my pretty new accessory. I sighed, I had to stop thinking like that, especially if I was going to be seeing a lot less of her now.

It was when I was walking through a clearing a couple of hours into my journey that I got the feeling that I was being watched. But when I looked around, scanning the trees at the edges of the clearing but unable to see anyone. As I turned my head back towards the direction I was walking in, was when I almost ran into him.

A mountain of a man now stood in front of me with a large broadsword. I drew both my swords to show him that I meant business. But I realised soon enough that this wasn't going to be a fair fight. Almost as if they appeared out of thin air, did two more Grounders appear on either side of this first warrior.

Movement in my peripheral vision caught more appearing on either side. I whirled around to see that I was now surrounded. "Azgeda?" I asked of the first man. He simply nodded and I knew that this was a continuance of yesterday's events. However, the two on either side of this giant of a man were shaking their heads.

Seeing that I now had directed my attention to them they utter two words, "Desert Clan." This was interesting news to me as it would seem that more than one clan had a problem with Lexa and it seemed that I was about to pay the price.

 **A/N: Alright! So as you can see things are going to get interesting now! Tune in next time to find out what happens to the two star crossed lovers in light of recent developments! Also, if you have any requests for stories you'd like me to write or any ideas in general, don't hesitate to PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful, insight and helpful feedback! The one thing I love about such feedback (other than pointing out my mistakes!) is how certain comments can be the spark that leads to any idea, which connects to another and another so that before you know it and certainly before I do, another chapter is written, so thank you and enjoy!**

 **Lexa**

Did she really think that she could sneak away unnoticed? I'd always tended to sleep more on the light side for as long as I could remember. You never knew when someone would try to sneak up on you, especially when you held such a powerful position as I currently did.

I heard her words, I felt her lips lightly press against my cheek but was the sentiment hollow? Did she really mean those words? Or was she just using them as a ploy to escape? There was so much about Clarke that was still the same, but she was definitely not the same girl.

That 'experience' to put it mildly changed her in ways which were still being discovered, so it was altogether possible that she'd become more ruthless, more cunning, more calculated. Part of me was hurt that she would leave as she did after I'd opened my heart to her. But the overwhelming feeling that was ruling my emotions at the present time was anger.

It was this anger that drove me to chase after her. No doubt more Azgueda would be after her having failed in their first attempt, but if I was being completely honest, I wanted answers. Answers that only she would have. Right now all I had were questions.

After the mild head start she had, it wasn't long before I caught up to her. There were still outlying villages not far from Polis, so I decided to continue to follow her. I did this for two primary reasons. The first being that I wanted to have our confrontation somewhere more private where we could air our grievances discreetly. The second reason was I wanted to study her movements and her actions closely, especially when she wasn't aware I was doing so. I was hoping it'd give me some more insight into her.

As she entered a clearing that was quite sizeable, I had to change my tracking of her by sticking to the treeline, lest I give my position away. It was then that I first saw them. More Azgueda scum. My blood was already boiling so it was positively volcanic now. I watched as they surrounded her near the treeline on the far side of the clearing.

I presently was watching from high up in a nearby tree having made myself scarce upon first sighting of those I hated so bitterly. What did surprise me, but not as much as I'd have thought given their misgivings regarding the distribution of resources along with Azgueda and other clans was the sight of Desert Clan members.

I watched as they drew weapons, those that hadn't already done so that is and slowly advanced on Clarke. It was now that I made my move. I drew two daggers, one for each hand and dropped from my position. As I hurtled toward the ground, I let fly one of the daggers which lodged itself in the eye of one of those Desert Clan members standing in front of Clarke.

As I came into contact with an Azgueda warrior, mostly to break my fall, I plunged my other knife into his throat, removing the second warrior from the ambush. I sprang to my feet and drew my sword, standing back to back with Clarke now.

"I'm glad to see you Lexa," she had the audacity to say to me now. "Don't be so sure about that Clarke."

Without so much as a warning, those who sought to do us harm attacked and the skirmish begun. The sound of steel furiously meeting steel rang out in the early morning air as both sides played to win. They wanted nothing ore than to kill us and let our blood stain the land.

"When I kill you Heda, I'll parade your body around for everyone to see in Polis," this delusional fantasy proposed by that pile of rippling Azgueda muscle. At these words, Clarke let out a battle cry and charged the behemoth, making him step back again and again.

I'm sure had I not shown up even these mildly experienced warriors may...may have proven to be too much for Clarke. Then again, as I turned around after having pulled my sword out from the chest of another slain warrior, I turn to find the ground behind me littered with more bodies, left by none other than Clarke.

She was however too preoccupied with the behemoth to notice any other threat for the time being. "Duck!" I call out to her and hearing my voice she instantly does as I command. An arrow flies across the clearing and lodges in the chest deeply of said behemoth.

I turn and throw a dagger in the direction of whence the arrow came but it harmlessly clunks against the exterior of a tree. I catch sight of the mysterious archer but cannot determine the identity of the individual, due in large part to their cloak. They melt away deeper into the forest and I turn back to Clarke who has knocked away the weapon of the Azgueda behemoth and has her sword pointed under his chin.

 **Clarke**

"Any last words?" I say to this large man who just tried and failed to kill me. My sword underneath his chin so as to maintain eye contact. He spits in my direction, harmlessly but damn rude that's for sure. I increase the pressure at which I press the point of the sword into his chin until a thin trickle of blood begins to run.

"Just a message for you and the Heda. We will not stop until we've destroyed you and all you stand for. Out with the old and in with the new." He nods at me rather than Lexa who had come to stand beside me to hear the message and with a quick slice of his throat, he's become nothing but free food for the vultures.

I stare at him, hardly able to believe that I was able to do this. That I had the skill to not only prevent him from hurting me much but also to knock away his weapon and then slice him upwards from his groin to his shoulder, before kicking him to the ground which is where our conversation began and finished.

"Thank you for..." I start to say as I turn, but discover that Lexa is no longer standing beside me anymore. In fact she's halfway across the clearing already. I sheath my sword and run to catch up to her.

She obviously knows I'm right behind her but she makes no move to acknowledge me. I grab her arm and pull her around, so she's now facing me and not too happy. "What's going on with you Lexa?"

She pushes me and I stumble back a couple of steps, "Me? What is wrong with you Clarke?" She steps forward as she continues, "I poured my heart out to you, I told you I loved you and yet you lead me on and leave me in the night like a coward. How could you?"

"I love you too Lexa but you know why I have to leave and you know as well as I do that it would have been that much harder if I'd had to face you. You'd have never let me leave."

We stood opposite each other, a few moments of silence before she finally spoke, a resigned but hard look in her eye. "Well you got what you want Clarke. You left and you you're free to stay away too. I don't want to see you again." She turned and started walking away again, but I wasn't finished yet.

I upped my pace and stood in front of her. When she tried to step around me I grabbed her and held her still, "Do you think this was an easy decision for me to make Lexa?"

She shrugged out of my grasp, "It sure seemed that way when you lied to my face and then left. Do you think it was easy for me, opening up the way that I did? But you probably didn't even think about me at all."

She pointed in the opposite direction, "Just go before I do something we'll both regret." I just stood there and watched as she got further and further away from me, except this time I made no move to follow her. Boy did I feel like the worst person in the world. What was the matter with me?

I just left her without even thinking twice about it. I just thought about myself. To use my people as an excuse was both selfish and incorrect. Those feelings for Lexa did exist, I didn't make those up. But I'd only been thinking of myself in my need to get away. The guilt weighed heavily on me now as I headed back to the Ark.

I needed to help my people, that much was true. War was certainly coming once again and we needed to be prepared. But unless we had Lexa's help, we we're going to get caught in the crossfire. Getting Lexa's help was going to be easier said than done given how I'd just screwed that up royally.

I needed to focus on the present though. I'd go back to the Ark and try to improve things there and then I'd go back to Polis and patch things up with Lexa. It may be the only way we were going to survive the potential onslaught that awaited all those connected or associated with Lexa.

 **A/N: So the end of another instalment! Will we see a reuniting of Clexa? Or will hurt feelings and jealousy jeopardise more than just their relationship?**


End file.
